


Not a happy bunny

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was all over, she gave him a bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a happy bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the Paint It Red October 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt:
> 
> I see the sun rise from my window  
> It must have risen every day  
> But I couldn't see at all  
> The shadows were too tall  
> But I'm seeing it today
> 
> \- Nothing Stops Another Day, from Ghost the Musical -

It was a rainy afternoon when she saw him for the first time – a lonely grey bunny peering through the window of a pet shop.

He wasn't a happy bunny, that much was clear. Trapped in a cage all alone, surrounded only by his fellow prisoners – hamsters, parrots, a couple of white mice.

It reminded her of Jane somehow.

Next time she passed by the same shop many things had happened.

Summer Edgecombe was back in Sacramento.

Little Benjamin Rigsby would have a red-haired half-brother (or sister) in a few months.

Red John's ashes were lying anonymously in a crematorium.

All of a sudden she decided to indulge one of her whims for a change. That's why she entered the pet shop and bought the bunny.

Cute little bunny with his soft fur and his long pointed ears.

Jane stared at her in an odd mixture of surprise and amusement when she showed up at his place holding a living creature in her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged casually. "Friends happen to exchange gifts sometimes."

"And what's the occasion, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"Maybe it's for your un-birthday party, Alice."

He grinned and took the rabbit from her hands. "I think I'll call him Bunny."

A couple of weeks later she was enjoying a quiet Saturday evening in front of the TV. Last thing she was expecting was someone knocking at the door around half past ten.

She raised an eyebrow as she found Jane on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"Bunny wants someone else to play with."

"Really?"

"You can ask him if you don't believe me."

When Jane's pet peeped out from under his jacket all she could do was stifle a chuckle and let them in.

"You sure Bunny's the one that needs company?"

He placed the rabbit on the floor and watched him as he hopped around.

"Now that you make me think about it…"

In the end the grey bunny settled for playing hide-and-seek by himself – while the two humans were too busy kissing and cuddling on the living room couch.

He supposed he could live with that somehow.

 


End file.
